Apple Green Eyes
by FlightyGirl
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a small bakery where she works, at first everything goes well. But how will she fare when she meets his friends/family? Is his ex-girlfriend going to play fair? Who's the real problem?
1. Chapter 1: The Little Sweet Shop

**Hey, just a random story, I have everything planned out already, just haven't writen anything past first chapter. At the end of this one, I'll put a chapter up of a basic summary of everything. It could save you from having to read it all, if it's that boring.**

_**Summary:**___**_Bella and Edward meet at a small bakery where she works, at first everything seems as though it's going well. But how will she fare when the time comes to meet Edward's friends, who are in every sense of the word, his family. Especially with an ex-girlfriend lurking in the background – is she going to play fair? Who is the real problem?_**

**DISCLAIMER.****Nope, nope. Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Little Sweet Shop.<p>

Edward has been walking around aimlessly for two hours now. He was bored; he admitted that to himself ten minutes into the duration of his walk. He knew he would be bored, but he'd rather be bored than be annoyed. The only thing he hated more than being bored was being annoyed – especially by his friends. So as soon as the topic of Tanya came into conversation again, thanks to Rosalie, Edward made a quick decision to fake an urgent grocery store trip. He placated himself against the lie by actually acknowledging the fact he needed to shop again. He had been surviving on fast-food the last three weeks. Sometimes he really missed having his grandmother around. To him a place where he can hide and a place where he can be given a free home cooked meal was the best place to be right now.

A warped gargling sound made Edward realise he hadn't eaten since this morning and that he'd best feed himself before people started asking if he was smuggling a Tiger cub in his jacket. Searching on the spot he looked to see where he was and if there was any good looking restaurant near, he'd hate to have to ask someone where he was. But luck was with him and he knew exactly where he was, in fact he had planned on coming down this end of town anyway, just to sample some cakes at the new bakery. A sugary diet seemed like the healthiest option opposed to ink from the ink refill shop for printers, he decided.

He walked across the street dodging the few cars on the road and straight in through the shop doors. It was a rather quaint shop, homey, and the smells that were coming from the kitchen reminded him of his mother. She was always trying new recipes, trying to make the last banquet better. He realised that the shop didn't look busy, only two other customers in the room and two waitresses. He sat down in a booth and took out the menu from the holder. Ah, he thought, it is just a 'Little Sweet Shop'. The menu ranged from: Scones to Victoria Sponge cakes, Lemon Meringues to Caramel Layer cakes. Each desert had a picture and a description of each sweet, if you could have a different topping and which hot – or cold – drink would go best with that particular cake.

While Edward was pondering the many choices of cakes he hadn't noticed the two other customers leave and one waitress take her coat while the other got disinfectant cleaners ready. The girl left at the counter while readying her kitchen products wondered if she should inform the man of the closing time or if he knew and he was one of those guys who just took his time with everything. With a sigh, she went back into the kitchen to check which deserts had been left in the fridge and which were just covered on the sides – those were the ones she usually dropped off at the shelters on the way home.

"Um… Hello?" She jumped and dropped a tray with cloths on it, the cloths themselves didn't make any noise, but the metal tray hitting the floor and bouncing again while Bella held her heart in panic, did. With a scream lodged in her throat Bella thought it best if she didn't open her mouth right then, or she was sure to scream. "I…" As she was calming her breath she didn't hear the footsteps get closer and closer to her so when a hand landed on her shoulder and a deep voice spoke, her scream broke threw her lips and she turned very quickly to see who was trying to scare her to death and found herself trapped in apple green. The man behind her was the same man from the main room and he was looking at her in a mixed shocked-awed-amused way.

"Hi…" she trailed off when her voice came out all breathy and at the wrong pitch. But the man in front of her just quirked a corner of his mouth up and waited patiently while she took another breath. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb…" she trailed off again because then the man was standing ridiculously close reaching up towards her. Bella had a fleeting thought that she was going to die by the stranger with the even stranger apple green eyes. The man kept reaching while she just stared until he pulled a cloth, which had landed on her head, off still with that missed expression on his face. He placed the cloth down, straightened up and introduced himself in a very calm voice whilst raising a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Edward, Edward Mason." Edward became a little worried when all the beautiful girl could do was stare, it didn't look like she was breathing either. "Miss, you're supposed to shake it." He said, with a glance down at his hand, hoping the little beauty would introduce herself. The reaction he got was so far off of the mark that it sent him into a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me? Just what do you intend I shake?" Bella just watched as the man laughed so hard a tear escaped the corner of his eye. Folding her arms and tapping her foot she waited for the man, Edward, to calm down before asking him what he meant.

"My hand, Miss, shake my hand." He managed to stutter through a few remaining chuckles that sporadically still shook his frame. At her confused, but adorable face, he took her hand in his and shook it exaggeratedly, loving every moment as her face flushed red and her eyes and mouth widen at the embarrassment she was feeling. He gave one last chuckle before asking "What's your name? I'd really appreciate it, I haven't laughed like that in a long time…" he trailed off as she stubbornly removed her hand and turned to pick up the cloths that were still lying on the floor of the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said in a soft voice, trying to appear humble.

"That's not all you should be sorry for." Bella said as she finished picking up the cloths and set them and the tray on the kitchen unit. Glancing over at him briefly made her realise he had no idea what he had done. "You, shouting around out there…" she pointed behind her without looking, while Edward looked at the wall that was actually behind her "… making me jump, drop everything and then come in here and do it all over again. Do you know how many horror stories start with a girl by herself and a man trying to talk to her?" she asked, now staring at him with her hands on her hips. He didn't answer. "Well?" she said with a dramatic sigh and moving her arms up, before settling them back on her hips. Edward's apple green eyes followed the movement of her hands, shaking his head no. "A lot and do you know how many of those girls survive…hmm?" she stated rather than asked, emphasising the point by crossing her arms over her chest, which of course Edward's apple green eyes followed.

"Is that a question you want me to answer truthfully?" he asked with an impish smile, his eyes still fixated on her hands. "Because, I haven't watched enough horror movies to be able to give you that kind of solution…" his eyes had travelled up her torso as he spoke until he stared into her chocolate eyes. Then, he realised, they had entered a staring competition. After an unknown amount of time the girl raised her own hand and said, "Bella Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you found it good? yes? no? maybe? ah well.<strong>

**I'm putting my chapter word limit on every chapter. Don't know why... [1,303 words! :O]**

**FlightyGirl, AKA Christy x**


	2. Chapter 2: Strike One

**Recap: In the last chapter Edward met Bella, they chatted, and not much happened besides that :) [I'll do this every time, it gets complicated]**

**Oh, there is no order of when I'll update... so just be patient. Might come two days in a row, might take a week?**

**DISCLAIMER? yes, that's it :) **

**Enjoy :) x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Strike One.<p>

It had been 2 weeks since Edward had discovered that small bakery, and he found himself wanting to go back there. Not for the fact that when Bella finally got over her panic she gave him an exquisite order of Lemon Cheesecake, no, what he craved was the conversation. He wanted to see her blush again, stare into her eyes, and have a conversation worth having. He day-dreams about the way she passionately spoke about her cooking, while he followed her across the floor of the shop, how she planned to one day open her own bakery, or maybe a restaurant, she had mused. He longed to stand close to her and catch the smell of tantalising strawberries mixed with cake and fresh dough.

With all fairness, Edward was a man, so of course he was attracted to her, more so than he had been to past girlfriends. He couldn't help but notice the way her lips puckered at the side when she thought – he couldn't help the thoughts that came with all that either. It was completely impossible for him to pinpoint exactly what he liked the most about her, her personality or her looks. He waged a war inside himself while walking down that same route, to the 'Little Sweet Shop', he so desperately wanted to ask for her number, he so desperately wanted to take her upstairs and… well _take_ her. But his inner gentleman, the one his Nana Mae injected into him since a small child won out at just the right time, because he had just reached the cosy, little shop.

"Hello, how can I- oh shit!" Bella had looked up from the counter she was manning as Edward walked up to her, smirking. "I mean hi!" she amended a little too late, making Edward chuckle at her. "Uh, what are you, I mean what can I get you?" she stammered nervously.

"Oh, I don't know… That Lemon Cheesecake last time was amazing, but I don't know whether to try something else this time. Do you have any suggestions?" Edward replied, a flirtatious smile still upon his face. He leant in closer to Bella, folding his arms against the counter, the epitome of relaxation.

"Oh, well, you could try the Caramel Layer Cake? It's quite good, but it's sweet, very sweet. Or there is the Shortbread, that's always good for a snack against some tea or coffee…" She rattled on, nervously pointing out several different cakes and their best qualities. All the while, Edward stayed in his position hanging onto every word that came out of her mouth, until – eventually – he interrupted her rambling.

"Would you go on a date with me?" he all but shouted, causing the other patrons to glance at them and the other waitress in the room to drop her jaw in shock. Bella, well, she froze. Mouth open mid-word, eyes expanding and the hand gesture she was in the middle of frozen. With every second she was unresponsive, Edward began to worry. He figured with the amount of attention he usually got from the other sex that this girl would just relent to his request. Her reaction, which was surprising and worrying, was not what Edward expected at all.

"Why?" she had finally whispered, so the prying ears of Jessica, the other waitress, and a few nosey patrons wouldn't hear. But with such a simple question, Edward was stumped. Why did he want to go on a date with her? He doesn't know her, only knows her name. He can't very well say he wants to date her to be able to have sex with her, because the honest truth, that's not the only thing Edward wants to do. He wants to wine a dine her, or do whatever stuff she wants to do… Go paintballing for all he cares. He just wanted to call her his. But then again, he couldn't tell her that either – he'd have a restraining order slapped on him so fast, he'd still feel it in a decade!

"Um, I don't know?" he posed it as a question, hoping that that answer would be right… Judging by the look on her face, it wasn't.

"Then, no." she said an attitude emphasising her answer, then she turned to server the next customer, who had watched the entire exchange on his face, and was still smiling at the fact that Edward was in the same position as he was ten minutes ago. But what made him chuckle was the absolute put-out expression on his face. He sympathised with the poor lad, with looks like that it's obvious he hadn't had to work for an answer before.

Clearing his throat to gather himself back together he turned to leave, missing the disappointed look on Bella's face when she realised he was giving up. Walking back to his house he thought and thought about what answer he could go back and give her. He planned to make a speech of why she should date him. All the benefits of it. he'll, of course, bypass all the disadvantages of dating him – he didn't want to frighten the girl away before he could 'woo' her. However, when he made it to his apartment complex his plans had been changed. His first priority was to get Emmett's first mistake away from his apartment door.

"Now, who the hell let you into this building? Huh?" he said snidely, breaking Lauren's concentration on banging the door down. As she turned to look at him, he knew this was a conversation he wasn't going to be happy with, at all. You see, Lauren was his best friend, Emmett McCarty's, ex-wife, ex-high school sweetheart and ex-baby mama – of course the baby was his and he still sees her… They broke it off after the boys came back from Iraq to find her wrapped around some other guy… Emmett, thankfully, didn't care too much; he quickly got a divorce and was granted shared custody of their little girl, Lily. There was some hassle, but in the end her and Emmett stayed friends, Edward's loyalty to her? Not there anymore, even if it was little to begin with.

"I just met with Tanya" _oh, there's no beating around the bush with this one_, Edward thought, _and she's out for blood_. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking, 'what's your point?' "You see, whenever I bring up the fact that you say she cheated, she gets sad, upset, you know?" she had now turned her attention away from the door and to Edward, stalking toward him. "I always wonder why, and do you know what I think?" _'No, but I know you're going to tell me'_, Edward thought. "I think **you** cheated on **her**!" Silence ensued as Edward tried to see her from her point of view, he couldn't imagine how Tanya cheating on him would lead to him cheating on her. But then again he had always thought that Lauren had a screw loose.

"Lauren, stay out of it," he tried to be rational, but the frustration of not being able to find out a plan of how to 'woo' Bella being cancelled won out. "Get the fuck out of here, Lauren."

At first she balked at the tone of his voice, but must have decided it wasn't that bad. "I told everyone, told them what you did to her." She said, smiling evilly. "I mean, they actually thought she'd cheat on you, Tanya is not like that. She's grea-", "Well, why don't you date her?" he childishly retorted. "I know my best friend Edward Mason, she would never do that, and she's not…" she trailed off as she realised what she was about to say. Edward had caught onto her line of thought.

"She's not what? Like you? A slut?" He shouted, probably disturbing the other residence's in the building, but he was beyond caring now. "You know, I told Emmett to stay away from you, that he'd catch something, that he'd get roped into something. But did he listen, no!" He screamed, finally losing the calm façade he wanted to keep. "I told him you'd pull some shit like this, but he said, and I quote, 'My Lauren wouldn't do anything to hurt me.' How fucking stupid can you get!" He had moved so he was standing right in front of her, she was against a wall, backed into a corner like a scared animal. And, just like scared animals, she attacked.

Screaming bloody murder she hit and slapped him repeatedly, trying to inflict some sort of pain on him. Edward, having dealt with this sort of outbreak before new what to do, he stood there and defended himself, letting her get it out before, as he predicted, she stormed off. Probably to go vent to Emmett about how 'mean Edward was to her'.

Finally entering his apartment, Edward had a moment to calm himself down; he always got so riled up when she was around. He's said it a million times; if his friends just listened to him, they wouldn't find themselves in such stupid situations. Although, he couldn't bring himself to regret Emmett's ignorant ways, as that would mean he'd regret Lily, and Lily was his all-time favourite person. Border-lining now with Bella. Lily listened to him, although she was only 5 – soon-to-be 6 she would say – she hasn't had the best up-bringing. With Emmett and two of her Uncles fighting across seas for the first 4 years of her life, only to have her parents split up and her dad to find someone new and have another little girl. Daisy was to be born in 2 months. He wondered if Bella would like her, if she even wanted children. Lily has made it abundantly clear that Edward wanted children. Hell, he spent more time with Lily that either of her parents did with her. He'd take her on lunch dates and all sorts. In fact, if Bella ever said yes to him, he'd be more worried about introducing Lily to her. The last time Lily was introduced to someone it was Rosalie, who took all her dad's attention away from her.

He had always said to her, as soon as her mother messes up, he's taking her with him. Not Emmett, he'd take her home with him. Sighing at where is thoughts had gone, Edward went to get himself a relaxing beer and then put the T.V on, ready for some of the tension to melt away from him. Quickly realising, after he took his first sip of beer, Lauren had actually caught him with one of her flying fists. After going to the bathroom to grab some tissue and to check out the damage he relaxed back in his chair and clenched his teeth every time the tiny cut on his lip stung. Briefly Edward wondered if Bella would be attracted to him now, maybe she liked the bad boy type…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope it's up to the people reading this' standard.<strong>

**[1,828 Words, that's more XD]**

**Christy x**


	3. Chapter 3: Strike Two

Chapter 3: Strike Two.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Edward asked as he followed Bella around the little shop, he had been at it all morning. As soon as he entered the shop he had become relentless in asking question after question about her life. Insignificant things like, 'where'd you grow-up?' and 'Did you ever have any pets?' and more important things like, 'How old are you?' to which she replied '22 years old, fresh out of education' with a flirtatious wink and 'When is your birthday?' that got a little giggle out of her before she answered 'September 19th'. He's been filling up his Bella Encyclopaedia and stocking it in his head for later references.

"Er, I'm not sure; I think gre- no blue… or maybe orange." She dithered, unsure if she actually had a favourite colour. Edward was sceptical, certain she was going to say green, but didn't want to mention it, there was a reason after all why she changed her mind. Having asked various questions of little importance, Edward was running out of things to ask, he already knew all her favourite things, her friends anything that he could think of…

"Ask me something…" he blurted out, his face showing his surprise as well as her face showing hers, neither of them expected that with all the time he'd spent with the questions. But Bella knew what she wanted to ask him, she had wanted to ask him as soon as he stepped into the store that morning, _exactly at opening_, she thought to herself. It had been plaguing her since she saw him. So if he was giving her the go ahead, she was sure he would answer.

"Where did you get that cut from?" she quizzed, hands on her hips, dirty cloth hanging forgotten against her side as she turned on him. But all Edward did was smile. Then wince from the pain of that teeny-tiny cut Lauren managed to give him last night.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was in a fight…" he started, thinking he shouldn't tease when her expression went from curious to slightly appalled, "… with a bear?" he finished, cheekily – Bella thought. Leaning towards her he continued "Oh, yeah, this bear it was huge, stood on its hind legs, cornered me and scratched me."

"You expect me to believe a bear gave you that tiny scratch?" she demanded rather than asked, pretending offense that he would think her so dumb, she's not Jessica. She though of letting him hang himself, trip over his words as he finally processed her offensive demeanour. "No, I mean seriously, a BEAR in Seattle? I'm not that stupid." She turned and stalked away, all of the sudden fed up with his childish game, she wasn't going to play if he wasn't fair.

"No. No, no ,no, Bella. I didn't mean it like that." Edward promised as he followed her into the back kitchen he remembered so fondly, while simultaneously tyring to think of a story that wouldn't emasculate him as much as the truth. He couldn't find one. "If I'm honest, it was a friends ex, she isn't happy with me at the moment and she hit me, several times in fact." He admitted, shamefully.

Bella turned to face him, her anger gone as she searched his face for any deceitfulness, after spending the whole day with him, she could actually tell he was sincere in his pursue of herself, so it wouldn't make any sense to lie about something like this. _And seriously, why would a man make up that a woman beat him up_, she thought to herself. Edward searched her face while she searched his, breathing a sigh of relief when it looked like she gave up.

"Why is she mad at you, if she is your friends ex?" Bella was sure she was crossing the line in the game they had played, but she couldn't help but feel a little anger towards the woman for damaging his pretty face. Faces like that shouldn't scarred or damaged in any way.

"uh, it's really kind of a long story, I don't really want to get into it." Edward started, watching as her face fell a little, but quickly perked back up as she smiled a dazzling smile and said "so, what is _your_ favourite colour?" and so began the rest of the evening with that little game. And Bella soon found enough information to start her own collection of Edward Encyclopaedia's. She asked him all the questions she asked him and more. Silly little things that she grew embarrassed about as soon as the words left her mouth. "What colour are your socks?" she had asked at one point, making Edward stop still and lift his pant legs up just to check. "Black" he said, although she could see them herself – even if her hands covered half of her face. But Bella felt the need to explain herself, so rather rudely retorted "You can tell a lot about a persons socks, you know?" to which Edward just laughed, and so did Bella when she realised it truly was a ridiculous question.

Before either of them knew it, time had come to close the shop and Edward panicked, realising his time with her was being cut short. He knew he had to think of something, something that would keep her with him for just a bit longer. He could hardly ask her to his for a drink, it would be improper to even entertain the thought… be he did, and he did it with a smile, causing Bella to cast him a strange look.

"Can I walk you home?" he finally settled on, _there, that didn't sound too creepy_, he thought, rather proudly. He didn't think she'd say no, or that she'd push him out of The Little Sweet shop, and quite frankly, he didn't think she'd tell him to leave her alone, to stop bothering her. So there he stood outside the shop bewildered at her behaviour and a little hurt at the thought of staying away. But he didn't want to risk making her madder, or more upset that what he'd apparently already done. So he turned and walked away, leaving a hidden Bella watching him as a tear rolled down her cheek while she quietly berated herself for freaking out.

Bella, tiredly cleaned up the little shop, closed down all the tills and placed the money in the safe. She hadn't a single thought while she did so, afraid the only thing there would be him. She knew for certain she had scared the poor man away and any chance she'd have with him were lost. But she resolved that she wouldn't feel pity for herself, she wouldn't cry… _no use crying over spilt milk, _she thought.

Grabbing her coat and hat, she locked up the front door and walked around the corner where she lived. It would have been ridiculous for him to walk her home, she mused, unlocking her front door and making her way up the stairs, turning to greet the old man who always said 'hello' to her. She should really ask him his name; he's a lovely gentleman really. But no time for that she had to get upstairs, her pity party wouldn't stay away, so she headed straight to the freezer and got out a tub of vanilla ice-cream. Wishing she had enough money to at least buy Ben 'n' Jerry's cookie dough for when she had an emotional breakdown.

Bella spent her night crying and eating ice-cream, just like those chick-flick girls she used to laugh at and say that would never be her. She'd be a strong, independent woman and she swore she'd make the man fight for her. How useful her 12 year-old self would be right now.


End file.
